Vengeance, a weird time
by MoOonshine
Summary: La vengeance de Kaien Kurosu est enfin là, après tout ce temps... C'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu au départ mais bon... Suite de Jealousy, a hot feeling


L'Académie était silencieuse. Les vacances de printemps avaient permis aux élèves de rentrer chez eux. Et les quelques-uns qui étaient restés étaient descendus se balader en ville ou bien dormaient. Mais les vacances n'étaient pas pour lui. Un directeur ne peut pas prendre de véritables vacances en même temps que ses élèves. Il lui restait encore un conseil d'administration. Un seul et il pourrait enfin se déclarer en vacances . Qui aurait pu imaginer le légendaire chasseur Kaien Kurosu assister à des réunions, prendre des notes, parler de budget… ? Pas lui en tout cas, certainement pas lui.

* * *

Il entra dans la salle de réunion et s'assit en saluant les professeurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux présents.

-Bien, nous sommes presque au complet. Il manque…

Ce fut mademoiselle Rouba qui lui répondit.

Rouba, le seul professeur pour lequel Yagari avait donné son consentement afin de remplacer une collègue en congé maternité. Une vieille femme revêche pour qui le seul plaisir dans la vie était d'appliquer le règlement à la lettre. Elle n'aurait donc jamais, mais alors jamais, fait du gringue au charmant directeur de l'Académie pour laquelle elle travaillait. Et comme elle abhorrait plus que tout les entraves aux règlements, elle détestait tout particulièrement Yagari, se demandant comment un imbécile tel que lui pouvait enseigner à la légendaire Night Class.

-Le professeur Yagari.

Kaien soupira, évidement que c'était Yagari, le chasseur ne savait jamais arriver en avance quelque part, ou même à l'heure. Non, il préférait arriver en retard, tout le temps, pour être sûr d'être remarqué et de dominer la situation. Mais tout cela allait bientôt changer, il s'en était fait la promesse. Bientôt Tôga Yagari se rendrait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas dominer Kaien Kurosu sans que ce dernier ne lui donne son accord.

Mais, enfin, le professeur manquant passa la porte avec un sourire entendu à l'adresse du directeur. Alors comme ça il voulait jouer, très bien, Kaien allait lui montrer qui menait la danse.

-Yagari, nous ne t'attendions plus.

Le hunter sourit et s'assit en prenant une posture plus qu'inconvenante de la part d'un professeur assistant à un conseil administratif. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, tendit ses pieds sous la table et le regarda d'un air suffisant.

-Tu n'aurais certainement pas commencé sans moi, Kaien. Je te suis indispensable.

Oh s'il voulait jouer avec les nerfs du directeur, il allait être servi. Le légendaire chasseur était assez maître de lui-même pour garder son calme et amènerait doucement la situation là où il voulait qu'elle aille.

C'était Kaien Kurosu lui qui avait maintenant toutes les cartes en main et Yagari s'en rendrait bientôt compte.

* * *

Deux heures et demie en face d'un Yagari qui se croyait tout puissant était plus que dangereux pour la santé mentale, déjà à moitié défaillante, de Kaien Kurosu. Vivement que cette réunion ennuyeuse se termine afin qu'il puisse montrer qui possédait le pouvoir.

-Quelqu'un à quelque chose à rajouter ? Yagari ?

Le chasseur s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Non. Tout ce que je voulais entendre a déjà été dit. Tu ne te rappelles pas, c'était dans ton bureau il y a quelques semaines. C'était d'ailleurs une conversation très intéressante.

Kaien serra les dents. C'en était assez, Yagari ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler les mots qu'il lui avait arraché il y a maintenant deux mois dans le bureau du directeur. Mais Kaien se rappelait aussi de la promesse qu'il avait faite.

Et maintenant, maintenant, c'était un bon moment pour la mettre en pratique. Le temps avait assez passé. Deux mois.

Deux mois d'abstinence.

Deux mois où Kaien avait joué à un jeu dangereux, provoquant le désir de Yagari, l'attisant avant de quitter ses bras, avant de se transformer en fumée entre les mains si habiles du chasseur.

Mais maintenant, c'en était assez.

Maintenant, Kaien Kurosu allait enfin pouvoir mettre son plan en exécution.

Et ce serait ce soir.

Il laissa les professeurs quitter la salle, heureux des vacances qui s'offraient enfin à eux. Il ne restait plus que Yagari.

Kaien sourit intérieurement, ferma les dossiers et se tourna doucement vers Yagari. Ce dernier s'était levé pour verrouiller la porte, il était maintenant adossé contre, et regardait le directeur avec un sourire prédateur.

Kaien fit tout son possible pour ne pas sourire. Tout ce déroulait exactement comme il l'avait pensé. Tout était parfait.

-Je suis navré Yagari, mais je dois passer au Pavillon de la Lune.

L'air déçu de Yagari le rendit encore plus heureux. Bien entendu, le directeur fou n'aurait jamais pu cacher sa joie, mais le chasseur manipulateur n'en avait aucun mal. C'est donc lui qui faisait maintenant face à Yagari. Le chasseur qui faisait croire qu'il était le directeur . Pas facile de s'y retrouver.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les derniers élèves partent ce soir, je dois m'assurer que tout est prêt.

-Justement, ce soir ! Ça nous laisse encore un peu de temps.

Le hunter –qui faisait croire qu'il était le directeur- secoua la tête en prenant l'air aussi déçu que possible.

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois encore faire l'inspection des chambres.

-L'in… L'inspection des chambres ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit que les élèves de la Night Class n'étaient pas traités comme des élèves ordinaires ?

-… Si…

-Alors j'ai décidé de mettre en place une inspection des chambres ! Sous ton conseil !

Vas-y Kaien, retourne bien le couteau dans la plaie. Oh que le visage de Yagari était bon à voir à ce moment.

Kaien passa devant Yagari et déverrouilla la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il saisit la bouche de Yagari dans un baiser passionné.

-Viens me retrouver dans mes appartements privés à 20h, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix on ne peut plus aguicheuse, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de quitter la salle.

Dans le couloir, il ne put retenir un sourire en pensant à Yagari planté dans une salle vide et qui devait encore patienter plusieurs heures.

-Kurosu !

Tiens, le hunter était vraiment plus têtu qu'il ne le pensait. Kaien se retourna pour voir Yagari derrière lui. Le hunter s'approcha de lui.

-Laisse tomber les vampires.

Kaien secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à Kaname de faire l'inspection avant qu'ils ne partent tous en vacances. Tu vois, cette année ils vont chez Aîdo-kun.

-Kaien ! Je me fous éperdu de savoir ce que font ces suceurs de sang pendant les vacances. Kaien, ça va faire des semaines qu'on a pas pu se voir et…

-Oh, directeur, je vous cherchais justement.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Kaname.

-Kaname, justement, j'arrivais.

Le directeur s'éloigna de Yagari pour se rapprocher du vampire.

-A tout à l'heure Yagari.

Et il partit. Le grognement de réponse de Yagari le fit sourire. Kaname observa le directeur.

-Combien de temps allez-vous encore jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui ? Il est insupportable en cours.

-Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps.

-C'est pour ce soir, pas vrai ?

Le directeur se tourna vers Kaname avec un sourire. Et pour la première fois, Kaname s'aperçut enfin qu'il avait le célèbre chasseur de vampires sous les yeux.

-Vous êtes monstrueux.

-N'est-ce pas !

-Vous le torturez, vous vous en rendez compte ? Je ne demande ce qu'il a bien pu vous faire… Quoique… Bien réfléchi, je préfère ne rien savoir.

* * *

L'horloge sonnait 20 heures quand Yagari entra dans les appartements privés du directeur sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Manquerait plus que la petite gourde débarque et foute cette soirée tant attendue en l'air. Il regarda le directeur et s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Kaien, ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre ?

Kaien fronça les sourcils. Yagari s'était-il donc rendu compte de la supercherie ?

-Je suis juste fatigué, tenta-t-il. Les vacances vont être les bienvenues.

-C'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de temps à toi ces derniers temps. On n'a même pas pu se voir.

-On s'est vu… Aux réunions, on s'est croisé dans le couloir…

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. On n'a pas pu avoir du temps à nous.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'on aurait pu passer du temps ensemble, on avait besoin de moi ailleurs.

-Surtout le vampire, tu aurais du l'envoyer promener une paire de fois.

Oh certainement pas, pensa Kaien, après tout, c'est lui qui s'était arrangé pour que Kaname arrive à des moments plus que propices. Un échange de bons procédés avec le vampire, un service rendu en échange de la clé de la chambre de Zéro.

-Mais maintenant, on est seuls…

Kaien observa Yagari s'approcher de lui et tenta de retenir son sourire.

-Maintenant, on est enfin tranquilles.

Le professeur attrapa ses lèvres et chercha d'autorité la dominance. Kaien le laissa faire, il le laissa mener jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, il le laissa l'allonger sur le lit. Il le laissa même commencer à le déshabiller.

Et puis, il décida que c'en était assez.

Et en mouvement rapide, il se retrouva assis sur lui, tenant ses poignets entre une main.

Il devait faire vite, il le savait, Yagari n'allait certainement se laisser faire. Il fit glisser le poignet de Yagari dans le bracelet des menottes qu'il avait placé préalablement sur les barreaux de son lit. Parce qu'il avait prémédité son geste, ça oui.

Yagari le regarda faire, surpris, puis tira sur l'entrave.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Kaien s'installa sur Yagari et lui sourit.

-Ça, c'est parce que j'en ai envie.

Il se pencha vers la bouche de Yagari qu'il effleura de ses lèvres.

-Et aussi parce que je te l'ai promis.

La tête de Yagari à cet instant valait amplement les semaines d'abstinence forcée.

-Kaien… Je comprends que tu veuilles jouer à ça mais…

Le directeur ou le chasseur, car il était impossible de déterminer lequel des deux avait pris le dessus, posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Yagari, l'intimant au silence.

-Chut ! Je ne joue pas Yagari. Tu m'as cherché, et tu vas me trouver. Mais pour le moment, dit Kaien, en se redressant et en quittant les cuisses de son amant, je vais prendre un bon bain chaud.

-Tu vas… quoi ? Kaien, tu ne vas pas …

-Chut chut, c'était pas dans mon intention de te bâillonner mais ça peut le devenir.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Sache que je suis toujours très sérieux quand j'effectue une mission, tu devrais t'en souvenir.

-Dans les souvenirs que j'ai en tête pour le moment, tu étais loin d'être sérieux… Tu étais plutôt du genre dévergondé et déluré.

Kaien ne répondit pas et se débarrassa de ses vêtements.

-Kaien, détache-moi, et on pourra aller s'amuser dans ton bain.

-Non, je vais dans mon bain et toi tu restes là. A portée de main.

-Pour ce que tu as en tête, tu n'as pas besoin de m'attacher pour que je sois d'accord.

Kaien se pencha vers Yagari, et pendant un moment, ce dernier eut la désagréable impression d'être une proie qui faisait face à son chasseur.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai en tête, sinon tu ne serais pas si désinvolte.

-Oh ! Tu penses que je devrais avoir peur de toi ?

-Je pense juste qu'on ne me surnommait pas le vampire sans crocs pour rien.

Et sur ces mots, Kaien partit dans la salle de bain attenante, en prenant bien entendu soin de laisser la porte ouverte. Yagari le vit se débarrasser de ces derniers vêtements et entrer dans l'eau chaude. Le soupir de bien-être qu'il poussa à cet instant alla directement réveiller l'entrejambe de Yagari. Le chasseur se débattit avec ses entraves.

-Putain Kaien ! Tu m'as assez chauffé, maintenant viens ici !

-Non !

-Je te préviens que…

La tête de Kaien apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Que quoi ? Tu vas partir ? Je t'ai attaché au lit, c'est pas pour rien.

Yagari se laissa retomber sur le lit, renonçant, pour le moment, à enlever les menottes.

-Ok. Tu veux jouer. Alors jouons.

-Chéri, je ne joue pas. Je ne joue jamais.

Yagari avait déjà des frissons en prévision du moment qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. Cette petite mise en bouche promettait une nuit plus qu'électrique.

* * *

Kaien retourna dans la chambre. Nu. Des gouttes d'eau roulant encore sur sa peau. Il s'approcha du lit et s'installa, une jambe de chaque côté de Yagari. Le chasseur gémit quand leur hanche entrèrent en contact.

Kaien se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et les gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur la chemise du chasseur, le faisant frissonner. Il avait envie de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux encore humides de Kaien, de jouer avec les mèches blondes.

Kaien saisit brusquement la bouche de Yagari, l'envahissant de sa présence. Alors que sa langue caressait celle de Yagari, les mains de Kaien débouclaient la ceinture de Yagari et se débarrassaient des vêtements trop encombrants.

Kaien se redressa subitement et d'un mouvement du bassin, alla s'empaler sur le sexe dur de Yagari.

Cela durait depuis de longues minutes déjà, Kaien allant et venant au rythme qu'il imposait.

Outre le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger et se retrouvait donc totalement désœuvré, ce que Yagari détestait le plus était que Cross ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il avait la désagréable impression de n'être qu'un sex-toy.

Il donna un violent coup de rein alors que Kaien venait à sa rencontre et sourit en entendant le gémissement qui sortit de la bouche de son amant. Peut-être allait-il enfin pouvoir participer. Mais Kaien plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Yagari, l'obligeant à rester immobile.

-Putain Kaien ! Je suis pas un jouet ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! C'est de la torture !

Kaien sourit, félin. Le chasseur gémit et ses mains serrèrent les bracelets des menottes quand la langue de son amant glissa le long de sa carotide.

-Qui a dit que tu n'étais pas mon jouet ?

Yagari se figea, inquiet du choix des mots de Kaien.

-Tu joues avec moi ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'impression de faire depuis le début ? Je joue avec toi et je te laisse jouer avec moi. Est-ce que pour autant ça veut dire que je t'appartiens ?

-Tu veux bien arrêter deux secondes. Je peux pas réfléchir quand tu fais ça.

Le « ça » étant le fait que Kaien avait repris les mouvements de son bassin et montait et descendait sur le sexe de Yagari, lui arrachant des soupirs brûlants.

-Alors faisons en sorte que tu n'aies pas à réfléchir dit Kaien en relevant le bassin et en se laissant retomber sur le sexe de Yagari.

Ce dernier dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas céder à la torture de Kaien et résister à ses délicieuses caresses.

-Non, Kaien ! Arrête ça.

-Je ne te détacherai pas, ronronna-t-il à l'oreille de Yagari tout en faisant des mouvements circulaires avec son bassin.

-Alors laisse moi attaché le temps qu'on parle.

Les paroles avaient du mal à sortir de ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers de son amant. Kaien le regarda et cessa ses mouvements.

-Quoi ?

Yagari gémit. Kaien était plus que sexy dans cette position, et plus qu'excitant. Il continuerait bien leur activité actuelle, même si Kurosu était décidé à ne pas le laisser intervenir. Qu'importe, le plaisir était tout aussi bon. Mais il avait besoin de cette discussion, ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

-Tu plaisantes ?

Yagari secoua la tête, tentant d'oublier les délicieuses sensations que lui procurait Kaien assis ainsi sur lui.

-On doit parler de tout ça.

-De ça ?

-Nous…

-Et tu ne crois pas qu'il y ait un meilleur moment pour ça ?

-Non. Je crois qu'on en a besoin. Maintenant.

-Tôga, est-ce que tu cherches à me manipuler ?

-Non, c'est toi l'expert en manipulation, pas moi.

Kaien le fixa, déstabilisé et essaya de lire ses intentions dans son regard.

-Je ne te demande pas de me détacher, ajouta Yagari.

-Pourquoi ? Ça devrait te gêner… Tu es en position de faiblesse.

-Pas avec toi.

-Parce que je ne suis pas suffisamment fort ?

-Parce qu'avec toi, ça ne me gêne pas…

-Ça ne te gêne pas que je t'attache ?

-Que tu me vois faible. Que tu me vois sans défense. J'ai confiance en toi.

Kaien se releva et descendit du lit.

-Pourquoi ?

Yagari ferma les yeux et les rouvrit pour voir Kaien le fixer, en attente d'une réponse.

-Tu n'en as aucune idée ? Vraiment ?

-Parce qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps ? Parce qu'on est tous les deux des chasseurs ?

-Tu crois réellement que je laisserai un chasseur me faire le dixième de ce que tu me fais ?

Kaien s'approcha et déverrouilla les menottes puis s'éloigna de nouveau du lit et enfila un pantalon.

Yagari le regarda faire et le vit se diriger vers la porte. Il eut alors peur qu'il ne parte.

-Je t'aime Kaien.

Il le vit se tendre. Tôga se leva et s'approcha doucement, comme il le ferait pour un animal pris au piège. Il tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Kaien.

-Non.

Il coupa court à son mouvement.

-Non ?

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu…

Il se retourna et eut l'air étonné de trouver Yagari si près de lui.

-Ce n'est pas moi. Tu te trompes.

-Non…

Yagari tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Kaien. Le directeur se recula.

-Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais à 20 ans.

-Moi non plus.

-J'ai arrêté la chasse.

-Et j'ai perdu mon œil.

-J'ai trahi la guilde.

-Tu n'es pas le premier chasseur à raccrocher pour une vampire… Par amour…

-Juri ?

Kaien secoua la tête.

-Ce n'était pas de l'amour… Je l'admirais…. J'admirais sa volonté de créer un monde nouveau…

-Tu as réalisé son rêve.

-Je lui ai donné ma vie. Elle me l'a demandé de la lui confier plutôt que je cherche à la détruire.

-Te détruire ? Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes des assassins, Tôga. Je suis un assassin.

-Nous sommes des chasseurs.

-J'ai tué avant même de respirer…

Yagari le regarda, ne le comprenant pas.

-C'est toi qui m'as parlé de la malédiction des jumeaux nés chez les hunters.

-Jamais je ne t'aurais confié Zéro si j'avais su… A chaque fois que tu le voyais, tu devais penser à … à ton…

-A mon crime.

-Et en quoi est-ce un crime ? En quoi es-tu coupable ?

-J'ai vécu et il est mort.

-Et cela te rend responsable ? Kaien, tu n'y étais pour rien. Tu l'as dit, tu n'étais pas encore né.

-Cela ne change rien. Il est mort. Par ma faute.

-Tu ne l'as même pas connu !

-J'aurais du mourir à sa place !

-Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu étais le plus fort. Tu as survécu. Tu as vécu.

-J'aurais aimé le connaître. Comme Zéro et Ichiru.

-Et vous déchirer comme ils se déchirent ?

-Je ne lui ai pas donné la chance de vivre.

Yagari le saisit par les épaules.

-Kaien, tu n'es pas responsable. Mais dis-toi qu'une partie de lui vit en toi. Qu'il a permis que tu deviennes ce chasseur légendaire.

-Des fois je le sens en moi. Pas comme un souvenir mais plutôt comme s'il possédait mon corps. Un juste retour des choses pour lui avoir interdit de naître. En quoi suis-je différent des vampires que tu chasses, Tôga ? J'ai eu besoin de sang pour vivre. Du sang de mon propre frère. De mon jumeau.

-Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis longtemps. J'aime le chasseur que tu étais et j'aime tout autant l'homme que tu es maintenant. Pour moi, tu n'es ni un lâche, il faut beaucoup de courage pour faire tenir cette académie debout alors qu'ils sont nombreux à vouloir te voir échouer, ni un monstre. Penses-tu que Zéro soit responsable du malheur qui s'est abattu sur son frère et par là-même sur sa famille ? Tu es une victime, Kaien. La victime de cette malédiction, et tu y fais face dignement. C'est ce que j'aime en toi : tu restes digne et jamais tu n'abandonneras ce en quoi tu crois, même si tu es le seul à y croire.

Yagari posa sa main sur le bras de Kaien.

-Kaien, je t'aime pour ce que tu es.

-Comment peux-tu… ? Je suis un fou…

-Un idéaliste qui cherche à offrir un monde meilleur que celui dans lequel il a grandi.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Parce que c'est la vérité… Et que je suis fatigué des non-dits. Il y a trop de zones d'ombre entre nous.

-Et…Et si je ne suis pas prêt à te donner ce que tu veux ?

-Je prendrais ce que tu me donneras, et j'attendrai à tes côtés.

Kaien le regarda.

-Tu m'aimes depuis si longtemps… Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ?

-Il y avait cette femme vampire… Et tu étais le légendaire Kaien Kurosu, je ne t'aurais jamais suffisamment impressionné.

-Et tu es resté silencieux, même après… toutes les chasses qu'on a fait ensemble ?

-Je ne savais pas ce que tu pouvais vouloir.

-Ce que je pouvais vouloir ? Et maintenant tu le sais ?

-Tu es plus stable, Kaien. Bien plus stable qu'à notre première rencontre. Tu as une maison, une famille, une vie. Et j'aimerais y avoir ma place.

-Les portes te seront toujours ouvertes, tu le sais.

-Et celles de ton cœur ? Avoir des sentiments, ce n'est pas être faible, Kaien…

-Je sais…

-Permet moi de rester à tes côtés et de partager le fardeau que tu t'obliges à porter.

-De quel droit puis-je faire ça ? Je ne peux pas te demander de te sacrifier pour une cause à laquelle tu ne crois pas !

-Je crois en toi.

Kaien secoua la tête.

-Je ne crois même pas en moi-même.

-C'est pour cela que je vais rester. J'ai confiance en toi, Kaien, plus qu'en personne d'autre.

-Yagari… Mais… Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être distrait dans ma mission. Au moindre faux pas de ma part, mes élèves pourraient se retrouver au milieu d'une guerre atroce qui n'aura de bénéfice pour personne et ne causera que malheur et souffrance.

-Juri t'en voudrait donc tellement de vivre pour toi à partir de maintenant ? Tu lui as assez donné Kaien. Soit égoïste. Pense à toi.

-C'est à toi… C'est à toi que je dois d'être bien, d'être heureux, d'être serein. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps avant que tu ne passes les portes de l'Académie.

Kaien s'était détourné et tournait le dos à Yagari. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Kaien, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Si, tu le sais. Tu as juste peur de l'admettre.

-Et pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

-Kaien… C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas maîtriser, quelque chose à laquelle on n'a pas d'autre choix que de succomber, que de se soumettre.

-Yagari, ça t'a pris des années… Tu ne peux pas espérer de moi que… Pas maintenant…

-Je n'espère pas, Kaien. J'attends. Je sais que ça te prendra du temps, mais je suis là. Et je ne vais nulle part.

Yagari posa sa main sur la joue de Kaien, il l'embrassa doucement, amoureusement et Kaien y répondit presque pudiquement.

Yagari recula.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

Kaien ne répondit pas.

-Kaien ? Tu préfères que je te laisse un peu seul ?

-Yagari… Est-ce que tu me trahiras un jour ?

-Jamais.

-Alors reste.


End file.
